


Imprimir el amor

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Primera vez, Romance, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Ubicado después del episodio “El centinela por Blair Sandburg”. Blair es un consultor pagado que trabaja con la policía. Jim se está sintiendo ansioso. Blair piensa que Jim necesita imprimir a Blair, y que necesitan formar un lazo entre ellos concientemente. Primera vez.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imprint Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310828) by [Arianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna/pseuds/Arianna). 



> Es la primera vez que traduzco algo del inglés, así que, por favor, perdonen los errores que seguramente tuve. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Autor: Arianna (traducido por JKlog)

No hubo tiempo ni siquiera de gritar una advertencia. La vista Centinela había revelado una sombra entre las sombras, y Jim saltó para tirar a Blair contra el suelo, justo cuando un parpadeo de llama en la oscuridad acompañaba el estallido de un arma. Cayeron de forma extraña, amortiguados por el barro mojado debajo de ellos, y sus respectivos gruñidos al dar contra el suelo casi enmascararon el silbido de la bala que atravesaba el aire donde Sandburg había estado parado sólo un segundo antes. Ignorando el agudo dolor en su hombro y parte alta de la espalda por haberse deslizado y torcido cuando saltaba hacia adelante, Ellison inmediatamente disparó. Hubo un penetrante, apagado grito y luego silencio salvo por el aullido del viento y el golpear de las olas contra las rocas. “Quédate abajo.”, gruñó Jim mientras observaba en todas direcciones en la noche, buscando cualquier signo de más acción hostil.  
Permaneciendo en silencio, Blair simplemente rodó sobre su lado para poder alcanzar y tocar el hombro de Ellison, dándole una base, anclándolo mientras los ojos de Jim escaneaban la noche.  


“Parece que ese era el ultimo de ellos,” murmuró Ellison mientras comenzaba a pararse cautelosamente, luego hizo una mueca y se quejó por lo bajo debido al agudo golpe de dolor en su espalda y hombro.  
“¿Qué pasa?” demandó Sandburg, instantáneamente alerta, “¿Estás bien?”  
“Debo de haberme torcido la espalda,” replicó Ellison mientras se ponía en pie cautelosamente, usando a Sandburg como escalera humana, luego parándose apoyado en su Guía por un momento, dejando que el espasmo muscular se relajara. “Nada serio,” dijo al pararse más alejado.  
“Sí, seguro,” contestó Blair, claramente no creyéndole. “Será mejor hacer que te revisen.”  
“Sólo vamos a terminar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?” replicó Jim secamente, adelantándose un poco tieso para chequear el hombre al que recién había disparado. Pero Lucas Talmidge no iba a dar más problemas a nadie. Tampoco su compatriota, Jocko Johansson. Ambos murieron esa noche en la que pusieron una emboscada a un persistente detective de policía y su intrépido socio civil. Los dos hombres habían sido responsables de una cadena de copamientos que habían dejado dos personas muertas y otras cinco en el hospital.  


Pero el caso estaba terminado, cerrado. Sólo quedaba el papeleo.  


Una leve llovizna había empezado de nuevo, benditamente fresca, mojando y refrescando el pesado, húmedo calor de la noche.  
“¿Por qué no llamas por apoyo, Junior? Y yo revisaré el área para ver si hay algo que hayamos pasado por alto,” dijo Jim.  
“¿Seguro que estás bien?” persistió Sandburg, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.  
“Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco duro,” Ellison le aseguró, contento de que todo hubiera terminado. Parecía que no habían parado desde que Sandburg había empezado como consultante pagado hacía tres semanas. Estaba cansado, ambos lo estaban. Pero, tan pronto como el papeleo del caso estuviera hecho, podrían salir por un par de días.  


Mañana. Podrían dirigirse a las montañas mañana. Lejos del calor de la ciudad, y la suciedad de sus calles, hacia el claro, limpio aire de las montañas, fresco y pacífico.  


Deteniendo un bostezo mientras recogía las armas de los muertos y siguiendo la trayectoria hacia el auto de ellos, oculto entre un bosque justo fuera del camino, Ellison se dio cuenta de que no podia esperar para irse.  
Se sentía… ansioso. La palabra no estaba lo bastante correcta pero era lo mejor que podía pensar para describir la sútil irritación que había estado sintiendo con todos sus sentidos. Desde que Blair había vuelto y habían aclarado las cosas. Desde que había salido al público y empezado a evitar los medios de prensa, todo lo que Ellison quería era irse con su Guía. Para conectarse, de alguna manera, aunque no podía explicarlo, aún a sí mismo, por qué sentía que era necesario.  
Ni siquiera había intentado explicárselo a Sandburg.  


¿Qué era lo que había para explicar, realmente? Sólo se sentía… ansioso.

________________________________________

Empacaron la camioneta antes de dirigirse a la estación, así podrían irse tan pronto como pusieran el reporte en la canasta de entrada de Simon. La espalda y hombro de Jim aún estaban tiesas, por eso, a pesar de sus protestas, Blair insistió en hacer de mula, haciendo tres viajes para cargar la camioneta con la carpa, bolsas de dormir, mochilas, cañas de pescar y bolsas de suministros. No habría un largo camino en este viaje, sólo un lugar cerca del río en un ondulante sendero que habían descubierto un par de años atrás. A millas de la civilización, pero accesible.  


Simon estaba un poco enojado por el hecho de que estaban haciendo un viaje de pesca sin él. A pesar de su irritación, frunció el ceño, preocupado, cuando vió cuán tiesamente Ellison se movía.  


“¿Qué es lo que te pasa?” preguntó cuando Jim hizo una mueca al inclinarse hacia adelante para alcanzarle un reporte, el movimiento causando una punzada de dolor en el hombro.  
“Estoy bien,” murmuró Jim. “Sólo que me torcí el hombro anoche.”  
“Salvando mi vida, otra vez,” agregó Blair, hablando detrás de Jim.  
Las cejas de Simon se levantaron un poco ante esa información, señal de que quería más.  
“Jim me tiró al suelo, fuera de la trayectoria de la bala,” dijo Sandburg, agradecido. “Se torció la espalda y el hombro cuando lo hizo.”  
“Ya veo,” replicó Simon secamente, moviendo la cabeza. “Bien, los chicos buenos ganaron y eso es lo que cuenta. Espero que eso no interfiera cuando lances la línea al río...”  
"Sabes que hubieras sido bienvenido para ir con nosotros, Simon,” ofreció Blair, recogiendo el tinte de sarcasmo.  
“Ah, sé que tengo que trabajar este fin de semana, Sandburg," gruñó Simon, pero recompensó al antropólogo con una leve sonrisa. “Sólo estoy preocupado que ustedes dos se metan en problemas si no estoy allí para observarlos, eso es todo.”  
Jim se rió ante eso, tratando infructuosamente de reprimir su sonrisa. “Vamos a estar bien, Capitán,” aseguró a su superior.  
“Y te traeremos algo de pescado," agregó Blair, sus ojos brillantes.  
“Vayan," Simon suspiró, indicando con la mano hacia la puerta. “Sus tareas aquí están terminadas por el momento. Vayan, que la pasen bien.”  
Riéndose, los socios sólo podían estar de acuerdo.  


Recogiendo sus chaquetas livianas contra la lluvia que persistía sobre Cascade, se dirigieron a los ascensores y al corredor hacia el estacionamiento. En el camino, tuvieron que pasar a través de un grupo de uniformados que justo entraban a trabajar.  


“Realmente pensaba que Ellison era mejor que eso, ¿saben?" uno murmuró con una mirada cautelosa hacia atrás, mientras se alejaban.  
“El chico es como una lapa,” otro replicó con un tono despectivo, “siempre tocándolo. Creo que el pelo y el culo eran demasiado para resistir.”  
Alguno se río disimuladamente y la puerta del garage tapó el sonido  


Jim había seguido caminando, habiendo oído esta porquería demasiado seguido para siquiera notarla. Pero, podia decir por el rápido latido del corazón que su socio había oído esta vez, también. Mientras se separaban para subir a la camioneta, no necesitó sentidos Centinela para ver la ira y la furia brillando en los grandes, expresivos ojos mientras Blair trepaba en la vieja Ford y cerraba la puerta con un golpe.  


“Ignóralos, Chief,” dijo Jim suavemente al sujetarse su cinturón de seguridad y encender el motor.  
Su consejo fue seguido por un bufido de burla. Sandburg sacudió su cabeza, luego puso su cabello detrás de sus orejas. “Tú mereces más que eso,” Blair murmuró. “Mereces respeto, no ridículo.”  


Ellison se encogió de hombros mientras guiaba la camioneta sobre la rampa. “Considera la fuente, Junior,” replicó, despreocupado.  
“ESTOY considerando la fuente,” estalló Blair. “Podrías necesitar que esos tipos te apoyaran algún día.” Girando para mirar por la ventana, sus labios se encogieron al murmurar, “Por supuesto, he escuchado cosas peores, creo.”  
Frunciendo el ceño, Jim dirigió la mirada hacia Blair. “¿Peores?”  


“Sí, bien, estos tipos no dijeron que nosotros éramos la más baja forma de vida que se arrastró desde el mar,” murmuró. “Me preocupa que algunos de ellos quieran hacerlo personal. Tú sabes… que… esa ‘perversión’ como sea que ellos la definan, debiera ser borrada de la faz de la tierra. No confío en alguno de ellos para respaldarte, si lo necesitas algún día.”  


Jim no estaba particularmente preocupado. Había estado oyendo comentarios por cuatro años y nunca había habido un problema en el trabajo. Estaba un poco sorprendido, sin embargo, de que Sandburg estuviera tan exaltado por ello. “¿Es lo que dicen o lo que piensan lo que te molesta, Chief?  
Blair le lanzó una mirada rápida. “¿Qué estuve diciendo recién? ¡Me enojan, hombre!” exclamó, agitando una mano para más énfasis. “Ah, no me importa lo que digan de mí, ¡aunque sería bueno pensar que traigo más que mi culo y mi pelo a trabajar! Pero, tú eres el Macho Alfa por excelencia, Jim… tiene que volverte loco escuchar porquería como esa. Y me preocupa pensar que tu seguridad podría estar compromentida por sus suposiciones y juicios.”  
“Macho Alfa, ¿eh?” Ellison dijo, con desdeño y una pequeña sonrisa. “Bueno, a este macho alfa no le molestan las apreciaciones de imbéciles que juzgan a otros hombres por dónde asumen que ponen sus pitos. ¿De acuerdo?”  
“Sí, sí, ya sé,” murmuró Blair, dándose vuelta.  
“Y traes más que tu culo y tu pelo a trabajar, Junior,” Jim agregó. “No te llamamos Einstein por nada, tú sabes.”  


Blair sonrió, contento por el comentario. Su enojo se calmó, volviéndose más pensativo mientras reflexionaba, “Como si realmente importara, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, hay un gran número de culturas machistas donde las relaciones sexuales entre hombres no sólo son aceptadas sino alentadas. A veces por alivio, a veces por más que eso. Un tipo de fusión de cuerpos y almas, entre camaradas de armas. Hermanos de espada.” Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo casi con nostalgia, “Y le erran al punto, de todas formas. El amor en cualquier forma es maravilloso y debería ser apreciado y celebrado… no burlado o humillado.”  


Al entrar en la autopista que se dirigía a las montañas, Ellison evaluó ese comentario. Curioso, no deseando reconocer que podría haber más para su interés, habiendo las palabras hecho la cuestión segura, preguntó suavemente, “¿Alguna vez has… tu sabes… estado con otro hombre?  


Sorprendido, Blair se dio vuelta para encarar a su mejor amigo. “¿Yo? No,” replicó. “No es que piense que está mal, o nada. Sólo… bueno, nunca sucedió…”  
Cuando Jim lanzó una carcajada ante eso, Blair se sonrojó al balbucear, “¡Ey, cuidado! Tú sabes lo que quiero decir,” recriminó.  
“Quizás no por otro hombre, Chief,” Jim dijo al lanzar a su socio una mirada conocedora. “Pero ha sucedido una o dos veces en la circunstancias correctas.” *  


Riéndose suavemente, Sandburg volvió a mirar al paisaje que pasaba. Pero, ahora estaba curioso. “¿Qué tal tú?” preguntó. “Aunque sea negado, el ejército es exactamente la clase de sociedad masculina que lleva a relaciones íntimas y uniones. El peligro, la camaradería, por alivio, por amor…”  
Ellison negó con la cabeza. “No, yo tampoco, Chief,” replicó. “En aquellos días, no estaba preparado para dejar a nadie acercarse tanto, ¿sabes? Y, estaban Lila y Veronica… bueno, sólo que nunca me sentí así acerca de otro hombre.”  


'No entonces, de todos modos,' pensó para sí mismo mientras inhalaba una bocanada del shampoo herbal que permanecía en el cabello de Sandburg y del olor de la chaqueta de cuero de su amigo. Tragando saliva, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. No era así que se sentía ahora, tampoco, no realmente. Pero tenía esta… creciente necesidad de tocar a Sandburg, de beberlo con todos sus sentidos.  


Lo estaba volviendo loco porque no podía darse cuenta por qué.  


Habían sido socios por cuatro años… ¿por qué ahora sentía esta creciente necesidad de… de qué? ¿Fundirse con Sandburg, como si fueran un solo inseparable ser? Tragando saliva otra vez, Ellison reprimió los sentimientos de sentidos ansiosos, incómodos, tanto física como emocionalmente.

________________________________________

Llegaron a su refugio de paz para media tarde y rápidamente descargaron la camioneta para armar su campamente básico. Habían dejado la lluvia atrás en Cascade, y aquí en las montañas el cielo estaba claro y el sol caliente. Ambos se cambiaron a shorts, sacándose las camisas y poniéndose botas altas para moverse en la corriente rápida y helada del río, y así tirar sus líneas.  


Corriente abajo, Jim oyó el grito de triunfo de Sandburg y miró para ver a su amigo sosteniendo una trucha que debía tener unos buenos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de largo.  
“¡La cena está cubierta, chico grande!” Blair anunció alegremente. “¡Yo lo atrapé… tú lo cocinas!”  


La amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Ellison se congeló mientras su mirada fue atrapada por un movimiento arriba en el río, acercándose hacia Sandburg. Una enorme rama de árbol estaba en la corriente, moviéndose con inexorable y mortal fuerza directo hacia su socio.  


“¡Chief, CUIDADO!” Jim gritó, de inmediato en movimiento hacia Blair.  


Pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Sandburg se dio vuelta y, viendo la amenaza, trató de abalanzarse fuera de camino, pero la madera sólida lo atrapó, golpeando su cuerpo y pierna, enviándolo tambaléandose dentro de la corriente. Aturdido, sin aliento, pataleó impotentemente, desapareciendo su cabeza bajo la superficie.  


Ellison sintió un estallido de frío miedo al nadar hacia su amigo, apenas arreglándoselas para enganchar un brazo que se agitaba mientras el río se llevaba a Sandburg, hacia los rápidos no lejos de ellos. Agarrándose fuertemente, ignorando la aguda protesta de su doliente hombro, Jim luchó contra la corriente y arrastró a Blair hacia él, halando su cabeza hacia arriba y fuera del agua.  


Herido, ahogándose, tosiendo agua, Blair primero luchó su agarre, pero cuando se dio cuenta y el miedo retrocedió, se relajó en los brazos de Jim, permitiendo a su mejor amigo que lo arrastrara de vuelta a la orilla. Ellison mantuvo un fuerte brazo alrededor de su amigo mientras ayudaba a Sandburg a volver a tierra sólida. Blair estaba temblando por el frío del agua del río, su bronceada piel mostrando un poco saludable azul debajo del dorado, y cojeaba un poco, su pierna comenzando a doler por el golpe de la pesada rama. Jim lo mantuvo en movimiento, apoyándolo hasta llegar al campamento, donde agarró una toalla y comenzó a frotar vigorosamente el cuerpo y cabello de Sandburg, para secarlo y calentarlo.  


En el camino, Blair había dejado las botas en la orilla, que se habían llenado de agua y que habían estado arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Después se sacó los mojados, helados shorts, contento de que había empacado pantalones de jogging tibios, de franela.  


“Gracias, Jim,” tartamudeó, sus dientes castañeteando por el frío.  
Ahora que sabía que Blair estaba bien, su propia oleada de adrenalina se desvaneció, dejando al Centinela temblando con terror residual y frío. Blair lo notó y retornó el favor, agarrando otra toalla y rápidamente secando a su amigo. “Sal de esos shorts, Jim,” ordenó. “Están empapados y helándote.”  


Sin palabras, Ellison consintió. Pero sus movimientos eran extraños, sus manos se agitaban tanto que eran casi inútiles. Blair lo ayudó a sacarse la ropa y frotó su cuerpo, trayendo calor para sacarle el frío.  


“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Sandburg, preocupado por el aire de abstracción de Ellison.  
“Sí,” rechinó Jim, pero era claro que estaba mintiendo. Su cara estaba pálida, su ojos nublados y todo su cuerpo estaba todavía temblando.  
“¿Qué pasa, Jim?” preguntó Blair, bajo y urgente. “¿Qué está mal… estás herido?”  


“No,” Ellison se las arregló para murmurar. “No. Yo.. yo sólo.. tú casi… yo…”  
“Ey, está todo bien,” Sandburg lo calmó, comenzando a comprender. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ellison, dijo suavemente, “Estoy aquí, estoy bien. Me salvaste… ¡por segunda vez en dos días, debo agregar! Calma, Jim, todo está bien.”  
Suspirando, Ellison cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el abrazo de su socio, calmado por el cálido flujo de palabras y su mensaje de tranquilidad.  


Una vez que los temblores terminaron, Sandburg miró a su amigo, emocionado por cuán profundamente Jim estaba afectado por el miedo por su bienestar. Al sentir a Jim recuperar su balance y alejarse, para aligerar el estado de ánimo, se quejó, “¡Perdí el pescado!”  


Ellison se rió, “Bueno, creo que mejor volvemos y tratamos de atrapar otro, Chief,” replicó secamente. “Sólo quédate lejos de troncos flotantes, ¿está bien?”  
“Por cierto, hombre,” Blair le aseguró con una brillante sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Jim a pararse y, después de que Jim se puso un par de shorts secos, se dirigieron de vuelta al río.  
________________________________________

Atraparon la cena sin más desaventura, y cocinaron su simple comida sobre la fogata. La noche permaneció cálida mientras las sombras se extendían, el parpadeo del fuego iluminando la oscuridad.  


Jim había estado callado desde que sacó a Blair del agua. Aunque parecía lo suficientemente amigable, Sandburg podía sentir que su amigo estaba preocupado. Cuando vió a Jim inconscientemente frotando su dolorido hombro, buscó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña botella de aceite para masajes, suavemente perfumado con vainilla y lavanda.  


“Déjame frotar ese hombro por tí,” dijo calladamente mientras se movía alrededor del fuego para arrodillarse detrás de Jim. “Sácate la camisa.”  
Al principio, Jim iba a rehusarse, pero el músculo estaba tieso y un poco dolorido. “Está bien, gracias,” murmuró al sacar la camisa por encima de su cabeza.  
Blair entibió el aceite en sus manos, y comenzó a trabajar el hombro de Jim, prestando atención a la tensa, sensible área que encontró alrededor del omóplato. Jim gruñó profundo en su garganta en un placer sin palabras mientras el músculo se relajaba bajo las calmantes manos de su amigo.  


Pensativamente, Blair preguntó, “¿Hay algo molestándote, Jim? Has estado extrañamente callado.” Inmediatamente, sus sensibles dedos sintieron ponerse tensos los músculos bajo sus manos. Aún mientras Jim sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que todo estaba bien, Sandburg no le creyó. “No… algo no está bien,” estableció francamente. “Vamos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en no ocultar nada. Sé que es duro para tí abrirte si algo está preocupándote, pero tienes que dejarme saber, hombre, o no podré ayudarte.”  


Jim dió un soplido, conciente de que las manos de Blair se habían quedado quietas en su espalda y hombro. Éste era el Guía.. el que dijo que meterse en su camino cuando estaba mirando por su Centinela podía ser peligroso.  


“No es que algo esté mal, exactamente,” Jim hizo tiempo, tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que había estado sintiendo por algún rato.  
“¿Entonces qué es exactamente?” Blair perserveró, resumiendo el calmante masaje de los tensos músculos de su amigo.  
Sacudiendo su cabeza, Jim levantó una mano casi impotentemente y luego la dejó caer. “No sé si puedo explicarlo,” murmuró, y entonces, al ocurrírsele un pensamiento, se enderezó un poco. “¿Tú sabes, en tu diario, cuando escribiste acerca de esta ‘pared’ entre nosotros?”  
“Aha,” murmuró Blair, escuchando.  
“Bueno… Creo que yo también la siento,” Ellison replicó, apurándose a agregar, “sin embargo, es mejor ahora, desde que volviste y estamos trabajando juntos otra vez. Todo es grandioso, realmente. Es sólo… No sé… Me siento ansioso, como si mis sentidos estuvieran intranquilos. Como si necesitara algo… pero no sé qué.”  


Blair pensó sobre eso por un momento. “¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sintiéndote así?” preguntó calladamente.  
Encogiéndose de hombros, Jim replicó, “No estoy ni siquiera seguro de eso. Ha pasado de tiempo en tiempo desde que nos conocimos… pero ha sido peor desde… bueno, desde la fuente. Pero, sólo lo ignoré, demasiado atento en probarme a mí mismo que podía manejar todo solo. Pero… se está volviendo más intrusivo. Casi constante últimamente.”  


“De acuerdo,” Blair murmuró, alentándolo. “Dime más sobre el sentimiento ‘intranquilo’. ¿Qué te están diciendo tus sentidos?”  
Ellison tragó, su cabeza inclinada al responder calladamente, “Es como… como si necesitara hacer algún tipo de… de conexión. Contigo.” Dudó, luego continuó, “Por ejemplo, hoy más temprano, estuve de repente conciente del olor de tu shampoo en la camioneta y quería tanto tocarte al mismo tiempo. Y… y cuando te golpeó ese tronco en el río, y entonces cuando me abrazaste… no quería soltarte.”  


“Puede que sea una cosa Centinela,” Blair murmuró para sí mismo, su ceño fruncido mientras consideraba varias ideas.  


Haciéndose hacia un lado, se sentó cerca de Jim, donde pudiera ver la cara de su amigo. Jim le parpadeó una mirada y después miró el fuego mientras escuchaba. Frotando su labio, Blair continuó lentamente, poniendo los pensamientos juntos en voz alta, “Casi me pierdes en la fuente después de que ya habíamos estado separados en reacción a Alex. Y, entonces, las paredes estaban arriba realmente mientras tú te defendías contra tu sentido de necesidad por mí como tu Guía. Hoy, bueno, terminó rápidamente, pero por un momento, se debió haber disparado ese sentido de miedo a la pérdida otra vez. Centinelas y Guías, de acuerdo con Burton, y por lo que hemos estado aprendiendo con nuestra propia experiencia, necesitan uno del otro… necesitan identificarse uno a otro y estar seguros en la relación, o no funciona.”  


“Estoy seguro,” replicó Jim, su voz un poco tensa. “Aclaramos todo eso hace unas pocas semanas.”  
“Quizás no completamente,” Blair respondió al estudiar a su amigo. “Puede ser que nunca, realmente, nos hayamos unido apropiadamente. Es difícil en nuestro mundo, nuestra sociedad… pero, quizás necesites imprimirme, con tus sentidos…”  


“¿Imprimir?” preguntó Jim, girando para mirar a Blair, la confusión escrita en su rostro.  
“Sí, tú sabes, con tus sentidos,” continuó Sandburg, calentando su idea. “Quizás por eso es que se sienten ‘intranquilos’… desconectados… de la forma en que necesitas estar.”  
“No comprendo,” respondió Jim, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
“Jim,” replicó Blair, su voz baja y tranquilizadora, “quizás necesitas… experimentarme… con todos tus sentidos. Tú sabes, como dijiste que sentías una necesidad de tocar para darle una base a tu sentido del olfato en la camioneta.”  


Mordiendo su labio, Jim miró a las estrellas mientras pensaba en ello. “¿Piensas que necesito olerte?” demandó, su nariz fruncida con ese pensamiento, aunque sus labios se curvaron al bromear.  
Sandburg se dio cuenta de la broma y se olió los sobacos ostentosamente, “Bueno, no está tan mal… Tomé un baño impromptu en el río más temprano,” replicó, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa irresistible.  


Pensando sobre eso, Ellison podía sentir que tenía sentido. Pero, la idea era incómoda. Invasiva de la persona de Blair. Tragando saliva, asintió y miró a su Guía. Pero era la idea de Sandburg y él parecía de acuerdo con ella. “Parece bien… creo que estás acercándote a algo aquí. Entonces… ¿cómo te imprimo?” preguntó, dudando, dejando que Sandburg pusiera los parámetros de este pequeño test.  


Blair respiró profundamente, luego se quitó su camisa. La luz del fuego bailó sobre su piel bronceada y centelleó en su cabello mientras contestaba, “Tú, ah, miras, tocas y hueles al mismo tiempo, creo.”  


Cuando Jim vaciló, Blair pudo ver que la idea de tan íntima exploración molestaba a su amigo. “Está bien,” Sandburg le aseguró. “Ve a tu propia velocidad. Yo sólo me sentaré aquí y no me moveré. Deja que tus sentidos te guíen a lo que necesitas experimentar.”  


Ellison miró a Blair por un largo momento, tratando de entender lo que sus sentidos necesitaban que él hiciera. Su garganta estaba seca, humedeció sus labios con su lengua una vez, luego se paró para moverse detrás de Blair, arrodillándose a su espalda. Sandburg sintió dedos suaves como plumas tocar su cabello, luego entrelazar a través de los rizos para trazar su cráneo mientras Jim se inclinaba hacia adelante para oler su cabeza.  


“Háblame,” dijo Jim suavemente. “Necesito oir tu voz mientras hago esto.”  
“Tiene sentido,” Blair replicó, luego se rió entre dientes por el juego de palabras. “Si son todos tus sentidos que necesitan estar en juego, necesitas oir tanto como ver, tocar u oler, ¿tú sabes?” observó traviesamente.  


Ellison se rió un poco ante el tono burlón, relajándose como Blair había esperado que lo hiciera. “Sigue hablando, chico listo,” murmuró mientras sus manos caían sobre los hombros de Blair y se inclinaba para oler la nuca de su amigo.  
“Bien,” Blair accedió amablemente. “¿Por qué no me dices lo que hueles… como el olor del jabón que uso? O que sientes cuando tocas mi piel.”  
“Seda,” murmuró Ellison. “Se siente como seda, pero puedo sentir tus músculos también… la fuerza. Hay un aroma a citrus del shampoo y el jabón, un olor a tierra del río… y tú. Te huelo a tí.”  


Blair asintió en contestación, mientras sentía las manos de Jim explorar su espalda. “Cuidado,” dijo, retorciéndose un poco, “sin cosquillas, ¿de acuerdo?”  
Escuchó una risa contenida detrás de él, pero el contacto cambió, profundizándose un poco, más un masaje que una cosquilla. “Mejor,” observó. “Entonces, ¿cómo se siente?”  


“Es… extraño, realmente, pero, sí… me siento mejor,” Jim contestó, su voz un poco distante al concentrar sus sentidos sobre su Guía. “Párate… y baja los pantalones…” murmuró cuando sus manos se encontraron con la tela de los pantalones en la cintura de Blair.  


“¿Qué?” exclamó Blair, dándose vuelta para mirar a su amigo.  


Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Ellison se sonrojó y tartamudeó al mirar hacia otro lado. “No quise decir… quiero decir que necesito ver… tocar… tu cuerpo. Yo… lo siento… esto es ridículo.”  


“No, no, no lo es,” Sandburg protestó. “Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo. Está bien… cuando los animales o pájaros imprimen, examinan todo el cuerpo, también. Es sólo que no estaba pensando, lo siento.” Parándose, Blair tragó saliva, luego se sacó los pantalones. Demonios, esto no era tan diferente a estar en un vestuario con otros tipos, con duchas comunes. Alejó el pensamiento de que en el vestuario o ducha había una tácita etiqueta de NO mirar. Sin embargo, esencialmente cómodo con su cuerpo y con la desnudez, Sandburg sabía que probablemente Jim estuviera mucho más avergonzado acerca de esto que él. Además, estaba encontrando esto fascinante y se castigó a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta que tal impresión entre un Centinela y su Guía era sin duda intrínseca a su relación. Parado ahora con Jim detrás de él, dijo, “Continúa, Jim… está bien. En serio. No me importa.”  


Ellison dudó por un momento, pero su necesidad de conectar lo hizo continuar. Tentativamente, extendió su mano para tocar las nalgas de Sandburg con la punta de los dedos y se inclinó hasta que su frente quedó descansando en la parte baja de la espalda de Blair. “Sigue hablando,” imploró, mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir el músculo a través de la piel, el hueso… al beber el limpio, saludable aroma de la piel de su Guía.  


“Bueno,” respondió Blair, no sabiendo si sonrojarse o reírse al sentir las manos de Jim trazando los contornos de su cuerpo. “Ahm, bueno, como estaba diciendo antes, la investigación de Burton definitivamente alude a una casi mística conexión entre los centinelas y los guías que encontró. Tenían una conciencia duradera uno del otro y parecían anticipar las necesidades del otro. Ciertamente, escribió sobre el compromiso que tenían entre sí, y en una de sus monografías, reportó haber escuchado historias sobre como uno o el otro habían dado sus vidas para proteger al compañero… sólo, ah, también reportó que esas historias indicaban que ninguno parecía lo bastante ‘completo’ otra vez… y, bien, parece que uno no vive mucho sin el otro.”  


“Aha,” Jim gruñó para señalar que estaba escuchando aún cuando su manos trazaban la fuerte ligadura de las piernas de Sandburg, debajo pasando sus rodillas y a sus tobillos. “Sigue hablando,” dirigió mientras se movía alrededor para quedar arrodillado frente a Sandburg, levantando sus manos para recorrer el rostro de Blair.  


Blair miró hacia abajo directo a la cara de su amigo y pudo ver la intensidad de la concentración que Jim le estaba prodigando. Era… desconcertante. Levantando su vista hacia los árboles más allá de la fogata, tragó saliva y continuó. “Sí, bueno, de todas formas, creo, quizás, esto es parte del ritual de conexión que no comprendimos al principio. Y, nos las arreglamos bien por un largo tiempo sin él. Pero su falta fue probablemente, en parte, lo que se metió entre nosotros cuando Alex vino a la ciudad. Yo no era una parte de tu mundo lo bastante sólida y tú no sabías más dónde yo encajaba. Pero, cuando yo… ah… en la fuente, bueno, la necesidad de conexión golpeó y eso es probablemente por qué pudiste traerme de vuelta. Por qué siquiera te sentiste impulsado a traerme de vuelta.”  


“Mmm,” Jim murmuró, sus dedos recorriendo la mandíbula de Blair y inclinando su cara un poco hacia un lado mientras olía su oreja y su cuello. Sentía el dolor dentro, que se había vuelto tanto una parte de su conciencia que escasamente lo había notado, empezar a disminuir al crecer una paz en su mente y pecho. Podía tocar, oler, ver y oir su Guía a su gusto, deleitándose en el contacto, sintiendo como lo centraba. Basificándolo. Parte de él se maravillaba ante la confianza de Blair en él y la buena disposición de su socio de someterse a esta ‘impresión’. Sus manos se movieron a los hombros de Blair y los masajeó por un momento, luego sus dedos bajaron por cada brazo hasta la punta de los dedos de Blair, enlenteciéndose para sentir el pulso en el codo y muñeca… luego de vuelta arriba mientras se inclinaba para oler el aroma de su Guía, más fuerte ahora de alguna manera, más almizclado. “Continúa…” dirigió, su voz un grave gruñido en su garganta mientras se inclinaba para oler al cuello de Blair y sentir el pulso allí.  


Blair estaba luchando por mantener su voz nivelada y su tono académico y asegurador. Este era Jim. Su Centinela. Su mejor amigo y socio. El hombre con el que vivía. El hombre.  


Pero no había forma de negar la sensualidad del tacto y el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él. Íntimo y sin dudar ahora, aún todavía casi maravilloso en la calidez de la lenta caricia. “Sí, por lo tanto, de todas formas,” Blair resumió, “cuando subías la pared psíquica para protegerte a tí mismo de necesitarme demasiado, yo lo sentía, también. Porque no es qué o quiénes somos. Necesitamos la cercanía. Necesitamos el contacto para darnos una base uno al otro. Sin él, ninguno de los dos es realmente, ah, saludable, creo. La pared se mete en el camino de comprendernos uno al otro.” Tuvo que tragar otra vez mientras las manos de Jim bajaban hacia su pecho, los dedos a través del vello allí, los pulgares rozando sus pezones y enviando una corriente eléctrica derecho a sus bajos. Sabía que se estaba sonrojando, podía sentir el calor en su propio cuerpo. Sabía que Jim probablemente podía sentirlo también. “Ahm… Jim… lo siento, no quiero avergonzarte ni nada, pero parece que estoy reaccionando un poco aquí.” Cuando las manos de Jim se quedaron quietas sobre su cuerpo, agarrando sus costillas, Blair miró hacia abajo y vió que Jim parecía casi afligido… no seguro de qué hacer. Avergonzado de haber avergonzado a Blair.  


“Lo siento,” Ellison murmuró, tensando sus músculos, su garganta seca. Había sentido el calor aumentando bajo la piel de Blair, pero no había pensado que significaba. La calidez había sido calmante de alguna manera. Y el dolor en su pecho estaba empezando de nuevo, profundamente dentro, ahora que estaba más conciente y que había parado, prepárandose para apartarse.  


“Está todo bien, hombre,” Sandburg le aseguró. “Yo, ah, sólo no quería ofenderte. ¿Cómo está funcionando de todas formas? ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?”  
Tragando saliva, Jim sacudió su cabeza un poco, confuso. Su voz ronca, respondió, “Se.. se siente bien. Correcto, de alguna manera, de hacer esto. Pero… incorrecto, también. Y, yo…” Las palabras de Jim se desvanecieron hasta parar mientras se hacía romper contacto forzadamente y alejaba sus manos. “Esto es una locura,” dijo roncamente.  


Blair inmediatamente levantó sus manos a los hombros de Jim. “No, no es una locura,” replicó firmemente, su voz fuerte y segura. “Es sólo algo que no sabíamos que era necesario. No me importa, realmente, no. Soy tu Guía. Para ser honesto, se siente correcto para mí también. Como que necesitaba que tú hicieras esto… como marcándome como ‘tuyo’, de alguna manera. Si necesitas seguir adelante, está bien, Jim. Haz lo que necesites hacer aquí y ahora para unirnos.”  
________________________________________

Vacilando, casi teniendo que forzar las palabras, Jim murmuró, “Tengo cinco sentidos.”  


“Sí, ¿entonces?” Blair replicó. “Vista, oído, tacto, olfato y… gusto.” Pausó un momento. “¿Necesitas saborearme, también?” preguntó, su voz un poco ronca  
“Yo no… yo…” Jim vaciló, todavía no encontrando la vista de Blair, pero sintiendo la compulsión de ser honesto. “Sí,” estableció, de alguna manera avergonzado por la necesidad pero incapaz de negarla.  


Blair miró abajo hacia él y respiró profundo. Asintiendo a sí mismo, tragó saliva y luego susurró, “Todo bien. Lo que sea que necesites, Jim.” Cuando su amigo todavía dudaba, congelado en el lugar, sus manos colgando a los lados, Blair puso sus fuertes, sensibles dedos en su mandíbula y levantó la cara de Jim para poder mirarlo a los ojos. “Saboréame,” ordenó Sandburg.  


Con un gemido de necesidad en su garganta, Jim tomó el rostro de Blair en sus manos, su mirada vagabunda buscando los grandes ojos de Blair. Comprendiendo, Sandburg cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus manos otra vez sobre los hombros de Ellison. Jim se inclinó y rozó los labios de Blair con los suyos, luego pausó para tomar el labio inferior de Blair con sus propios labios. Los labios de Blair se separaron y Jim pudo oler la dulzura de su aliento. Una mano se movió para mecer la cabeza de Blair, los dedos enredándose con su cabello, mientras Jim cubría su boca, desterrando el horror de sus recuerdos de fría, azul muerte con calidez… con vida. Lenguas se encontraron y bailaron, punta a punta y a lo largo mientras Ellison succionaba profundamente, como si pudiera tragarse a su Guía, ahogarse en él.  
Blair respondió, subiendo sus manos para tomar la cabeza de Jim y acercarlo. Cuando la mano de Jim cayó para acariciar su pecho y frotar su pezón sensualmente, tirando un poco del anillo, Blair gimió y se arqueó contra la mano de su socio. Sentía una emoción surgir a través de él, como si una presa se hubiera roto, destruyendo toda contención y reticencia. Los labios se separaron, Jim trazó un camino a través de la mejilla hacia la oreja, acariciando con la boca allí, luego succionando el lóbulo de su oreja.  


“Dios, Jim…” Sandburg suspiró, cerrando sus ojos para saborear las sensaciones explotando a través de él.  


Jim lo bajó hacia el suelo, besándolo otra vez profundamente, saboreando la dulzura, el fuerte sabor de Sandburg, oliéndolo, sintiéndolo, viéndolo… oyendo su repiración hacerse más rápida, su corazón comenzar a latir rápidamente… y sintió el calor aumentando en su propio cuerpo. Sus dedos exploraron el pecho de Sandburg, estimulándolo aún más, recorriendo a través del fino, enrulado vello y siguiendo su camino abajo hacia el hueco del abdomen de Blair. Sus labios se movieron para succionar los pezones de Blair, gimiendo mientras Sandburg se arqueaba hacia su boca, necesitándolo tanto como él necesitaba a su Guía. El aroma almizclado se profundizó, despertando algo profundamente dentro de él. Algo atávico e irresistible.  


Este era su Guía bajo sus manos y labios. La otra parte de sí mismo. La parte que lo volvía completo. El ser que llenaba todos los espacios vacios dentro de su corazón y alma, el que lo mantenía seguro y que estaba comprometido con su bienestar. Este era su guía, en quien confiaba con todo lo que era hasta el centro de su alma.  


A quien amaba con cada fibra de su ser.  


Y a quien necesitaba, como no necesitaba nada más sobre la tierra.  


“Necesito…” gimió, sus labios moviéndose hacia abajo del cuerpo de Sandburg, sus manos ya acariciando los inflamados testículos y fuerte erección de Blair.  
“Por favor,” Sandburg murmuró, jadeante, la necesidad grande en su propio vientre, su cuerpo temblando.  


La murmurada súplica terminó con la última contención que Ellison había estado teniendo sobre sí mismo y sus acciones. Sus labios rozaron abajo, su lengua delicadamente lamiendo, acariciando, trazando la larga vena y rodeando la húmeda cabeza del pene de Blair. Sentía sus sentidos erupcionar en la gloria de la vista, el tacto, el olor y el gusto y podía oir la frenética respiración de Blair, el pulso del corazón de su socio aumentando en excitación y necesidad. Jim lamió otra vez, inhalando profundamente mientras tragaba, sus manos apretándose alrededor de Blair, comenzando a bombear al abrir su boca y tragar a Blair, llevándolo profundamente adentro.  


Blair gimió ruidosamente y sus caderas comenzaron a empujar, sus dedos doblándose en el corto cabello de Jim para agarrar la cabeza de su Centinela. Las sensaciones giraron en espiral dentro de él, creciendo, cegadoras en su intensidad mientras empujaba en esa húmeda calidez que lo succionaba y tiraba de él, demandando su completitud. Con un grito inarticulado, Blair empujó fuerte y otra vez, sintiéndose explotar, su clímax aplastante en su poder.  
Jim tomó todo lo que Blair podía darle, tragando la salada esencia, tomando parte de su Guía dentro de su ser. Tomando la esencia de vida que Blair pulsaba dentro de él. Su propia respiración era dura e intensa en su pecho al levantar se cabeza para mirar la cara sonrojada de Blair, encendida ahora con pasión y amor.  
“Chief, yo…” Jim balbuceó, volviendo en sí mismo, incapaz de creer lo que recién había pasado. Blair estaba desparramado debajo de él, desnudo a sus ojos y abierto a su tacto. Confiando, no reteniendo nada.  


“¡Dios, por favor, no PIDAS PERDÓN!” Sandburg jadeó, alzando su voz para ordenar. Tomando un respiro, levantándose en un codo, Blair trazó la mejilla de Jim con la punta de sus dedos. “Yo soy tu Guía. Tuyo. Todo lo que soy es tuyo. Y todo lo que tú eres es mío. Te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí. ¿Me oyes, Jim? Te NECESITO. Y, si me deseas, si deseas estar completamente conmigo… yo te deseo, también.”  


Los ojos de Jim se entrecerraron al escuchar las palabras y preguntarse por su significado. Pero la expresión en los ojos de Blair no podía ser malinterpretada. Se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo. Totalmente. Completamente. Sin reserva.  


“Yo nunca…” Jim tartamudeó, pero podía sentir el deseo en su propio cuerpo, la aflicción en su vientre, el fuego en sus bajos.  
“Yo tampoco, amigo,” murmuró Blair, su voz baja y ronca. “Pero, esto no es acerca de sentirse atraído a algún tipo, Jim. Esto es… esto es algo dentro de nosotros… algo que es parte de lo que somos, creo. Algo que aparentemente no puede ser ignorado por más tiempo.” Jadeando un poco, preguntándose si no estaba presionando demasiado en su propia repentina, devastadora necesidad, Sandburg dejó caer su mano al mirar hacia otro lado. “Lo que sea que tú quieras, Jim… lo que sea que necesites.”  


Los ojos de Jim bajaron y casi por su propia voluntad, sus manos quitaron sus pantalones de su cuerpo. “Te necesito,” susurró, excitado pero temeroso. “No sé cómo… tengo miedo de lastimarte,” murmuró, mirando rápidamente a Blair.  
Una lenta sonrisa bailó sobre los labios de Sandburg al mirar el suelo alrededor de ellos, alcanzando cuando encontró lo que buscaba. “Suerte que traje este aceite,” dijo, mientras abría la botella y vertía un poco en su mano, luego se inclinó para pasar la pequeña botella a Ellison. Templando el aceite en sus manos mientras Jim sólo lo miraba con la boca abierta, Blair se movió más cerca, alcanzando para acariciar el pecho de Jim y vientre, sus manos yendo más lejos para tocar la erección de Jim, mientras se inclinaba para lamer su pezón.  


Ellison cerró sus ojos y arqueó su pecho hacia la boca de Sandburg. Tragando saliva en su seca garganta, respiró profundamente al advertir roncamente, “No demasiado o perderé el control…”  


Sandburg rió entre dientes ante eso. “No hay problema,” murmuró. “Tenemos toda la noche… y todo mañana, también.” Mirando hacia arriba a Jim, dijo simplemente, “Cubre tus manos con el aceite, Jim. Mientras yo me divierto aquí, tú comienza a aflojarme, ¿de acuerdo?”  
No realmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Jim virtió algo del aceite en su mano, luego cerró la botella, dejándola a un lado. Blair lo empujó hacia el suelo, y luego se arrodilló a su lado para poder lamer y besar a lo largo del cuerpo de Ellison mientras su trasero estaba al alcance.  


Mientras Blair le prodigaba caricias y le daba placer con sus labios y lengua, Ellison levantó una mano para acariciar la cadera de Blair, luego dejó que su mano se deslizara en la curva, la punta de sus dedos trazando hacia abajo en la hendidura hasta que encontraron la fruncida abertura. Jim sintió la caliente boca de Blair cubriéndolo aún cuando lentamente deslizaba un dedo dentro del cuerpo de su socio. Sondeando en compás con el ritmo que Blair estaba estableciendo, tuvo que sonreir cuando su Guía repentinamente se detuvo y presionó hacia atrás contra su dedo, arqueando su espalda mientras casi gritaba con sensual sorpresa. Nuevamente, Ellison frotó la pequeña protuberancia dentro con sensual lentitud y sintió a Blair apretarse y su corazón latir rápidamente mientras jadeaba.  
Cuando Blair empujó hacia atrás, pidiendo más sin palabras, Ellison, envalentonado, insertó otro dedo y luego un tercero, dibujando cada vez más anchos círculos, relajando la tensa banda de músculo. Acariciando dentro y fuera, lentamente, volviendo loco a Blair.  


Sandburg gimió otra vez ante el contacto, asombrado por como se sentía. Hubo dolor, agudo al principio, pero aflojó, sobrepasado por estallidos de enceguecedor placer que nunca había sentido antes en su vida. Deseando más, necesitándolo, sintiendo una compulsión de ser llenado, se desprendió de los dedos de Jim, y montó a horcajadas a su socio, sus rodillas contra el cuerpo de Jim.  
“Te deseo,” respiró, posado sobre la erección de Jim. “Te deseo, ahora.” "  


Los ojos de Jim se ensancharon, sin embargo sintió la necesidad profundamente en sus entrañas y se guió hacia la abertura de Blair aún cuando su socio bajaba sobre él, lentamente empalándose a sí mismo. Blair retuvo su respiración, su cabeza viniendo arriba y atrás, su boca abierta al jadear con el sentimiento de ser llenado. Jim arqueó su caderas, incapáz de resistir la tensa calidez que lo rodeaba, jadeando ante la sensación de músculos atrapando y ondulando sobre él. Lentamente, Blair fue bajando, frotándose a sí mismo en la erección de Ellison, gruñendo con la sensualidad de la experiencia mientras la presión crecía contra su próstata, y entonces, incapáz de resistir, empujando hacia abajo otra vez.  


Jim agarró una de las caderas de Sandburg, su otra mano alcanzado para presionar contra el pecho de Blair, para sentir su corazón. Por interminables, eróticos minutos, dejó que su Guía liderara y simplemente dejó que las sensaciones fluyeran sobre él, llenando su ser. Pero, entonces, su propio sentido de urgencia creció, su necesidad de ser uno con su Guía, de llenarlo con su propia vida y esencia. Sus manos apretaron las costillas de Blair, levantó sus rodillas, y entonces lentamente, sin retirarse de la íntima unión de sus cuerpos, rodó para que Blair estuviera en el suelo, sus caderas descansando en los muslos de Ellison, su piernas levantándose para envolver la cintura de Jim y mientras Jim agarraba las caderas de su socio, tirándolo hacia adelante aún cuando empujaba profundamente.  
Blair arqueó su espalda y empujó con sus piernas, encontrando el empuje de Jim, sus dedos escarbaban en la tierra para darse algo con que agarrarse mientras gemía de placer. “Más, más duro…” jadeó.  


Más duro. Y más rápido. Dentro y fuera en largos suaves empujes. Las caderas se arquearon juntas. Fundiéndose uno con el otro. El calor aumentando, las sensaciones creciendo. El olor de lujuria y amor en el aire alrededor de ellos. La luz del fuego ondulando sobre la piel bruñida de Sandburg y el cuerpo esculpido de Ellison. Ojos grandes, maravillados y oscuros por la pasión. La respiración tensa en sus pechos, los corazones latiendo rápidamente. Emociones creciendo, mezclándose con sensaciones físicas de tan exquisito placer que era casi doloroso, construyéndose, más alto, más fuerte, enceguecedor en su intensidad. Fundiéndose en un solo ser, cuerpos entrelazados, enterrado uno en el otro, corazones latiendo al unísono, buscando el placer, almas fusionándose en el calor y éxtasis del momento eterno.  


Amor, puro e ilimitado, desencadenado para encontrar su eco y unir dos almas, juntas para siempre.  


“Dios, te siento,” Blair gimió. “Lléname, Jim… ¡te necesito!”  
Más allá de las palabras, impulsado por un vibrante deseo y una pasión como nunca había sentido antes, Jim bebió en su Guía, absorbiéndolo con todos sus sentidos… finalmente completo e incluso en el medio de la pasión, consumido por una paz que nunca conoció antes. Sintió el amor llenar su vientre y pecho, haciéndolo temblar con su intensidad, mientras su necesidad por esta unión aumentaba aún más, hasta estar inconciente de todo menos las sensaciones de estar con su Guía, de amarlo, de darle a Blair todo lo que él era.  


La vida y el amor brotaron de él, llenando a Blair con el calor de su semilla. Sandburg sintió el orgasmo de Jim dentro de él y se arqueó contra su Centinela, deseando todo de él, deseando que esto nunca terminara, conciente sólo de ser uno con su Centinela, el ser al que amaba con una intensidad más grande que cualquiera que hubiera conocido. Gritaron juntos en ese momento de completitud, de maravillosa unión de vida y amor. Entonces, todavía dentro de su Guía, el Centinela bajó sobre el cuerpo de su Guía y tomó su cara con ternura, mientras los brazos de Blair lo rodeaban para abrazarlo, besándolo profundamente con infinito amor, sus cuerpos, corazones y almas fusionadas, como siempre debieron estar.  
________________________________________

Se despertaron a la suave luz del amanecer, todavía entrelazados, piel contra piel, calor contra calor. La mirada de Blair buscó la de Jim y encontró a su Centinela estudiándolo en silencio, la cara cuidadosamente sin expresión. Levantando su mano para rozar sus dedos sobre el ceño de Jim, y a lo largo de su mejilla para trazar su labio inferior, sus propios labios sonriendo con tranquila satisfacción, Blair preguntó, “Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Los sentidos se calmaron?”  


Ellison sonrió lentamente, sus ojos encendiéndose con alivio y amor al encontrar que Blair no tenía aparente arrepentimiento por lo que había ocurrido. Apretando su abrazo alrededor de su Guía, asintió. “Sí… creo que tenías razón, Profesor. Necesitaba ‘imprimirte’… en mi corazón… y en mi alma.”  


Los ojos de Sandburg estaban llenos de amor y gratitud por el amor que vió reflejado en los ojos de su Centinela. “Tuyo,” murmuró. “Por siempre. Te amo, Jim.”  


Ellison sintió un nudo repentinamente aparecer en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron con la intensidad de lo que esas palabras significaban para él. Esas palabras, el sonido de la voz de Blair, la sensación de él en sus brazos, la mirada en los ojos de su Guía. Bajó la cabeza e inhaló la dulzura del aliento de Sandburg y luego lo besó profundamente, saboreándolo. Apartándose, tragó saliva y susurró roncamente, “Te amo tanto que me asusta. Moriría por tí… no me dejes nunca.”  
“Tú eres mi Centinela,” Blair juró. “Por lo tanto mientras respire, nada me apartará de tí. Lo prometo.”  
“Gracias,” Jim suspiró al abrazar a Blair apretadamente. “Soy tuyo, Chief. Por siempre. Lo prometo, también. Sobre mi vida… sobre mi alma.”  
________________________________________

Por el resto del fin de semana, ambos sintieron una paz que ninguno de ellos había conocido antes. Se sentían relajados uno con el otro, todas las restricciones desaparecidas. Las paredes habían sido demolidas de una vez por todas. Y hablaron acerca de lo que había pasado, Blair más que Jim, pero ninguno lo evitó. El sexo los había confundido al ser inesperado y por su intensidad, pero ninguno sentía arrepentimiento, sólo se sentían maravillados. Había sido una afirmación espiritual tanto como un acto físico. Una afirmación que ellos sabían que estaba disponible para cuando sintieran la necesidad, para restaurar energías y reclamar la intimidad que ambos deseaban cuando el mundo se volvía demasiado y necesitaran la fuerza uno del otro.  


Mientras empacaban y se dirigían a casa, ninguno sabía lo que esta nueva conciencia uno del otro significaría. No se sentían como amantes, pero sentían un profundo amor y paz en la presencia de otro. Lo que fuera que el mundo les deparara, cualesquiera peligros tuvieran que enfrentar en sus vidas, cualesquiera dolor o pena, ninguno estaría solo otra vez.  


Habían encontrado el poder y la gloria de un amor tan grande que no podían, ninguno de los dos, encontrar palabras para adecuadamente expresarlo. Pero podían verlo en los ojos del otro, y en la iluminada luz de sus sonrisas. Compañeros de vivienda y mejores amigos. Socios. Centinela y Guía.  


Almas fusionadas para siempre. Por siempre en casa uno en el otro.  
FIN

Disclaimer: All characters from The Sentinel are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law.

**Author's Note:**

> * Blair dice en el original: “It’s never come up”, lo que quiere decir, literalmente, “Nunca ha subido”. De ahí la broma de Jim, que no se puede traducir al español, aludiendo a la performance sexual de Blair.


End file.
